The public makes extensive use of ladders even for indoors use. One of the problems associated with the ladder is the proper support of the ladder so that it does not tumble over or otherwise get dislodged. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an accessory for use with a ladder and to support the bottom end of the ladder so that the ladder can be stationery as it leans against a sidewall. The apparatus of the present invention preferably is in the form of an elongated handle with a hook member at one end for engagement with a rung of the ladder and a support pad at the opposite end for engagement with an opposed wall or other object. The handle is preferably extendable with appropriate means for telescoping sections of the handle. Part of the hook end of the handle comprises a support bar that can also function as an alternate rung or step.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a ladder footing apparatus for supporting the base of a ladder, said ladder being positioned against a first wall structure at a top end of the ladder. The ladder footing apparatus comprises; an elongated handle having respective one and other opposed ends, a resilient pad member supported at one end of the elongated handle, the resilient pad member for engaging a second wall structure that is in opposed position to said first wall structure, and a hook member supported at the other opposed end of the elongated handle, said hook member for engaging a lower rung of the ladder.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention the handle includes an adjustment piece disposed along the length of the handle to adjust the length of the handle; the hook member includes at least one hook supported from a base piece; the base piece comprises an auxiliary step that is disposed forward of the at least one hook; the auxiliary step is substantially triangular having a wider end that is integral with the hook; the hook comprises an open hook with plural sidewalls formed into a U-shape that engages against a rung; the U-shape is formed by five sidewalls including a center sidewall attached with the handle and a pair of outer sidewalls that extend about the rung; the resilient pad member comprises a rigid substrate plate and a resilient pad mounted to the rigid substrate plate; the resilient pad member comprises a rigid substrate plate and a resilient pad mounted to the rigid substrate plate; including a pivot on the rigid substrate plate for attachment with the handle to enable the handle shaft to assume different angular positions relative to the ladder; in combination with a stabilizer piece that forms the second wall structure; the stabilizer piece has opposed end flanges that define an open slot into which the resilient pad member is slid; and the stabilizer piece includes a top bar that is supported by a pair of spaced apart legs that are meant to engage with a ground surface.
In accordance with another version of the present invention there is provided a ladder stabilizing kit that is comprised of:
(A) a ladder footing apparatus that is comprised of an elongated handle having respective one and other opposed ends, a resilient pad member supported at the one end of the elongated handle, and a hook member supported at the other opposed end of the elongated handle; and
(B) a stabilizer piece that is meant for planting in a ground surface and for support of the resilient pad member.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention the handle includes an adjustment piece disposed along the length of the handle to adjust the length of the handle, and wherein the hook member includes at least one hook supported from a base piece; the base piece comprises an auxiliary step that is disposed forward of the at least one hook and wherein the auxiliary step is substantially triangular having a wider end that is integral with the hook; the stabilizer piece includes a top bar that is supported by a pair of spaced apart legs that are meant to engage with a ground surface; and the stabilizer piece has opposed end flanges that define an open slot into which the resilient pad member is slid, and a bottom lip upon which the resilient pad member rests.